User talk:Cryptar
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Deathtrap page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 10:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Sandbox Edits Hi, I'm locking up the Deathtrap article for the next hour because multiple micro edits are not particularly helpful for the Wiki. Please try to confine edits to a minimal number on any given article and use the "Preview" function to preview your updates. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Warblades suggestion is preferable. Alternatively, you could follow a different style and let the page sit for a while if you notice a flaw that wasn't fixed by your edit. This gives others a chance to edit the page (from checking the recent activity) and can cement what you would like to do. 14:36, January 15, 2014 (UTC) It seems logical to me to address both these points here. Wikia is bound to have had many updates since I was last properly active but last I remember this should ping both your inboxes. I don't see what the problem is here, I understand I made a few edits in a row and they were small additions but I don't get how this discredits them in itself. My editing style is difficult to explain in brief but my best strength is in small tweaks that adds to a larger whole. It is always how I have worked but I'm aware of it and so try to keep edits to a minimum (I used to fill the activity feed with over half a dozen edits at a time). I usually build off others when I have seen attention has been drawn to my editing but I am not able to actively monitor the wiki to do this immediately or even regularly (though I believe timezones are a factor). Cryptar (talk) 18:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) in this case you reworded a bullet that you had just added _and_ misspelled scenarios. i suggest you make a copy of the page you want to edit and practice there. User:Cryptar/sandbox or something like. the problem occurs in that your edits leave errors in their wake and while anyone tries to correct them you have edited the page twice more in quick succession so the page must be locked in order to copy edit recent changes including yours. i would have given you a warning for test editing so warblade is being uncharacteristically lenient. please understand that while we want you to enjoy your editing here at blands wiki we also endeavour to maintain a certain level of quality that is supported by wikia standards. 20:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I can see where you are all getting at here with this issue in particular and will now utilise a sandbox page. I would say however that I did indeed feel alienated at several points while getting to the bottom of this. In particular, perhaps the word 'warning' feels strong in writing but it is true that new users (albeiet veterans of other wikis) can often feel out of place and this makes casual editing difficult. However, I digress and this is perhaps too deep an issue to discuss here. Cryptar (talk) 20:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) We do not intend to alienate, just to give a push in the right direction. Sometimes that can seem like shoving but not with the intention of pushing out of place. The preview option and source mode spell-checking (using mozilla firefox) should suffice brilliantly. It is like a mini-sandbox without the formalities, although there is nothing wrong with that either. Anyway, Thanks for joining us and focusing your efforts. 07:21, January 16, 2014 (UTC)